User blog:RemosPendragon/Canon policy (part 3)
I'm pretty sure we can go with these parts to the end of numbers if you leave this aside. So, take a look and say what you think. Like NecrusIV said, this site's rules need to be set in concrete, and like I've said so many times before, now the canon policy is but a blog post of meaningless rambling. I've so many times tried to find if something is canon-friendly or not, that I've waded through that canon policy and it sucks every single time. Not to mention that afterwards some user comes and just says "hey, this isn't allowed in here", like it really red anywhere. So please, take a look on it. If someone really needs the explanations for these policies, I can not see why they couldn't be written on some other page, used as a reference. Well, anyway, here we go: =Golden rules= Three golden rules for canon policy: *Official story/statement of background story is qualified as canon, as long as there is no newer stories/statements that make conflict with the older ones, in which case the newer ones overcome the older. *Anything written on Lexicanum or Warhammer 40k Wiki can be considered as canon, unless the article has a note that states something similar to this: "this article was once considered as canon but whose canonicity is now questioned" which means the article's contents are outdated. *If you think that your idea isn't canon friendly, it propably isn't. =In-depth rules= Other more in-depth policies for canonicity are laid out by this site's community. If something you look for is not on this list, it is allowed. Overall Concerning the whole setting and fan-made content in it, it has been seen that... *...year 40999 (999.M41) is the last canon friendly year **This also means, that official stories that take place in M42 are not considered as canon on this site. Space Marines As the most popular faction, there are some serious rules concerning Space Marines, that you must follow. Primarchs There will be no... *...articles about missing Primarchs... **...or about their legions *...additional Primarchs. (Though in some cases chapter's first chapter master is called "primarch", avoid it and there will be no confusions) Foundings Space Marine chapters are created in an event called "Founding". Community has agreed certain restrictions for fanon chapters, these are: *No fanon 1st Founding chapters/legions *No fanon 2nd Founding chapters *No 3rd Founding chapters of Dark Angels' geneseed Codex: Dark Angels (6thE) *There are 26 Foundings, 26th Founding being the last in 738.M41 Warhammer 40,000: Compendium *All fanon chapters are created as part of a Founding or are of "unknown" Founding N1 Chapter size/organization Codex Astartes dictates that all chapters have battle strenght of 1000 battle brothers. There will be no fanon chapters, whose... *...size exceeds 1000 battle brothers... **...except with explicit permission from admin chapter can be brought up to 2500 battle brothers. All chapters have non-Astartes staff who make food, write purity seals and shine power armours. Chapters do not have... N2 *...personal army of standard-human warriors **except in the case where chapter's homeworld has PDF/SDF, even then the PDF/SDF doesn't fight for chapter, it fights to defend their planet/system *...permanent Adepta Sororitas/Grey Knights/Deathwatch detachment *...permanent Adeptus Mechanicus task force detachment *...permanent Inquisition task force/inquisitor detachment Successors To have a successor chapter is a great honour for any chapter there is. Therefore it is decided by the community that fanon chapter can not have... *...more than one successor chapter (except with explicit permission from admin) **And to gain honour to have successor, fanon chapter has to be Codex compliant and have great reputation Most of the chapters have one of the original legions as their primogenitor chapter. Community has agreed, that there shall be no... *...successors of Space Wolves *...loyalist successors of Traitor Legions *...successors of Lost Legions *...successors of Grey Knights or Exorcists Gene-seed Every chapter shares gene-seed flaws with their primogenitor chapter, making it impossible, that a Imperial Fists' successor chapter would have Bletcher's Gland, for example. No fanon chapter of... *...Blood Angels gene-stock may have their Black Rage or Red Thirst cured It is known that Space Marines are human and male, there are no exceptions.Warhammer 40,000: Compendium Allegiance and Characters For chapters and characters, same rules apply. Community has agreed, that there shall be no... *...Gue'Vesa Space Marines (Marines that have swore allegiance to Tau Empire) *...Space Marines that have swore allegiance to any other Xenos race/empire It must be noted though, that Space Marine chapters may in the most desperate moments make a pact with xenos, to fight against greater foe. No Space Marine will ever make a pact with any other faction, than... *...Craftworld Eldar *...Tau Empire There will also be no "loyalist traitors" (characters that were part of Traitor Legions and stayed loyal to the Emperor) who survive the Great Scouring. Also otherway around, there shall be no "traitor loyalists" (characters that were part of Loyalist Legions and turned to chaos) who survived the Great Scouring, except "the Fallen" and later Foundings' renegade chapters. Regarding about the Unforgiven, no Unforgiven chapter shall ever... *...forgive any of the Fallen Angels *...accept any of the Fallen Angels back to the loyalist side Homeworld Space Marine homeworld is always tithed as Aptus Non and its governor is chapter master or invidual appointed to that duty by chapter master. No Space Marine chapter shall have a homeworld that is also: *...cardinal world *...forge world **...or any world governed by Adeptus Mechanicus *...daemon world Even if the chapter does not have exactly homeworld, but one or more "recruiting worlds" (like Imperial Fists), no Space Marine chapter shall recruit from: *...forge world **...or any world governed by Adeptus Mechanicus *...daemon world N3 Chaos Chaos and powers of the warp have many shapes and forms and act in many ways seen and unseen. Nonetheless, even chaos have rules. Redeemed chaos followers Community have come into conclusion, that there shall be no: *...redeemed chaos followers **unless they are "indirectly" following a cult or chaos gods and have not yet pledged their loyalty or soul to Chaos. These redeemed followers become under inspection of admins before are wholly approved. Forces of Chaos *There shall be no Gue'vesa Obliterators, ever. Eldar There are four Eldar "factions" or "races", no more, no less. These are: *Craftworld Eldar *Dark Eldar *Exodite Eldar (Exodites) *Corsairs/Outcasts Renegades/Chaos Many Eldar are however hedonistic by nature, renegade Eldar tend to turn Eldar Corsairs or Outcasts. Craftworld or Exodite Eldar can also turn into Dark Eldar one. N4 Also in reverse, Dark Eldars/Corsairs/Outcasts may become Craftworlders or even Exodites. Also Craftworlders can turn into exodites and vice versa. Other Xenos This section regards fanmade Xenos Species hosted on the site. Technology To keep Xenos species and their technology in line, only level of... *...scientific progress around the level of the Tau is acceptable *...bio-engineering below the level of Tyranids is acceptable Psychic Apptitude *Level of psychic progress below the level of Eldar is acceptable, though... **...there can be inviduals that exceed the standard/normal level of psychic aptitude of that particular race. **...there can be no inviduals that exceed the Assignment level Alpha (Alpha-plus being God-like) *There can be no race whose average Assignment level is under Phi (there can be no race of blanks) **...meaning that there is no fan-made races fully immune to chaos War in Heaven War in Heaven was massive war between the Old Ones and C'tan. In their desperate moments, Old Ones created races such Eldar, K'nib and Rashan. It has been seen by the community that there shall be no... *...fan-made races that were created during War in Heaven by the Old Ones *...still living Old Ones Other Empires This section covers fanmade, interstellar empires created on this site. This section applies to both Human and Xenos Empires. Size *No Empire may exceed a territorial size of over 100 star systems Technology *Technology of human Empires may not match or exceed that of the Dark Age of Technology *It is also highly recommened that any human Empires should not exceed the technology of the Great Crusade (When the Imperium was at it's most advanced) *Xenos Empires may not match or exceed the technological level of the Craftworld Eldar Extra-Galactic *There is no extra-galactic xenos or empires beside Tyranids Gods A number of gods or god-like beings inhabit the stories of 41st millennium. When it comes to fan-made gods, some restrictions are applied. Chaos Gods Also known as Ruinous Powers, the Great Four rule over the chaos and only minor Chaos Gods may be created. Fanmade chaos gods may not... *...rival any of the Great Four in any way. **...if they do, they are destroyed swiftly It is also known, that Chaos Gods born from one particular emotion (anger, for example). Also, fan made Chaos Gods shall not have... *...a whole daemon world under their rule *...more than one Chaos Space Marine warband under their rule C'tan When Necrons and C'tan won the War in Heaven over Old Ones and their pawns, Necrons retaliated against their god-like rulers and destroyed most of them into fragments known as C'tan shards. Of the whole pantheon of Star Gods, only fragment was destroyed and/or captured this way Codex: Necrons (5thE). *Therefore it is totally ok to write about "living" C'tans. Eldar Gods All Eldar Gods were destroyed during either War in Heaven or in Fall of the Eldar, with the sole exception of Cegorach; the Laughing God, Isha; Mother of Eldar, and Ynnead; which is yet to be born. Therefore closest a living person can get to Eldar Gods, is Avatar of Khaine. *There shall be no fan-made Eldar Gods. Star-Child Star Child is considered as outdated and any references to Star Child are therefore considered as non canon friendly. Notes N1: This is new addition. There is two canon chapters created apart from any Founding, Sons of Medusa, who were ratified by unprecedented edict in 011.M37 and Grey Knights who were created just before 2nd Founding. To state that there will be no non-Founding chapters, we can get rid of those "Inquisitor/chapter master said that new chapter is to be created, and then it was created", because they are stupid and not exactly, in my opinion, canon friendly. Like Supah pointed out, chapter doesn't need to have its Founding stated. N2: This is new addition. There is absolutely no canon chapter that has permanent Mechanicus, Sororitas, GK, DW or Inquisitorial task force detachments, still there is tons of fanon chapters that have at least one, propably two of them at all times. It is plain stupid, because all of these factions are highly independent and jealous of their independence, I can not see the reason why Astartes would ever willingly (or even forced) accept some Skitarii legion residing on their homeworld, or Inquisitor and his retinue hanging around with chapter's masters. Also, I am aware of one single chapter that has its own Guard regiment (equalent), which was Astral Claws, renegade chapter which fell into chaos. N3: One might really think, why have I added this in the list. Well, it is because there is way too many forge-world-born Marines at the moment on this site and that just isn't right. Adeptus Mechanicus already have their genetically modified troopers, Skitarii for example. There is no way a chapter would recruit from forge world. No way. Other one is cardinal world, this is because, "homeworld is ruled by chapter master". Daemon world is there to make sure that none tries it out. N4: This is true. If I'm aware, there is one (Dark) Eldar who has tried to go with the daemons, he was consumed by them. Category:Blog posts